megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chun-Li
is a character from the Street Fighter series. She is a member of Interpol and a master of hand to hand Chinese combat. This lady has strong will power, and even stronger thighs. Most of her attacks are leg based. Mega Man related appearances Street Fighter X Mega Man Chun-Li is one of the eight bosses. Her weakness is Hadouken. Attacks *Kikouken (energy ball) *Lightning Kick *Hazanshu (axe kick) *Spinning Bird Kick *'Special Attack:' Shichisei Ranka Strategy Chun-Li will jump up in the air and try to land a split kick on Mega Man. As long as Mega Man stay close to her he should be able to avoid most of her attacks. She is invulnerable while lightning kicking. Wait for the kicks to stop before shooting a charge shot at her. She has two kind of spin kicks, one is at ground level where Mega Man can jump over her. The other is a higher spin kick, simply walk towards her and she will fall behind Mega Man. Her special attack is quite powerful, so when she calls it, try to get as far away from her as possible. Alternatively, players can also stay at a relatively far range from her for almost the same effect. Kikosho fades out after a short amount of time, aside from being slow, and one can avoid Hazanshu by sliding when she is at the apex of the jump. Mega Man will never be hit by Lightning Kick by using this method, and avoiding the Spinning Bird Kick is also easy. Both of them can be avoided by sliding below them, (no damage is taken when sliding below the lower one) but the one which elevates higher also makes Chun-Li jump, making her slower, so slide over her instead of predicting where she will fall. She has a relatively big interval between her attacks, so make the most of it. With Hadouken, there is no need to charge it as regular shots do a lot of damage to her. Stay away from her and release several fireballs. Stage enemies Chun-Li's level design in Street Fighter X Mega Man is meant to look like stereotypical China; even the enemies were designed to show the hustle and bustle of Chinese life. In the final room of the level, in the background there is a water tank with the letters CAP for Capcom. Note that none of the names are official. *Bicycle Met *Skate Panda *Roller Panda *Tourou *Samurai Joe (Red) Other appearances Chun-Li appeared with Mega Man characters in several crossovers, including, but not limited to, Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Namco × Capcom, Project X Zone, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Other Media Archie Comics Chun-Li is among the various Capcom and Sega characters to join the Worlds Unite crossover. She was the first to be introduced from outside the Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Sonic Boom, and Mega Man X franchises, first meeting Sticks the Badger when she landed in Chun-Li's world via a Genesis Portal. After Sticks explained how she had come to be there, she asked whether Chun-Li and any of her allies might like to join the fight against Sigma, and she accepted the offer eagerly. Chun-Li, calls Ryu, Ken and Guile and they help the heroes, Chun-Li defeating Burn Rooster with a Spinning Bird Kick and a Hyakuretsukyaku, with Sally Acorn being in awe. Gallery SFXMM_Chun-Li.jpg|Chun-Li's stage, a walk in a China garden. Chun_Li_SplitKick.png|Chun-Li performing Hazanshu. ArchieStreetFighters.jpg|Chun-Li in Worlds Unite Trivia *According to an interview with Seow Zong Hui, Chun-Li was always planned to be in Street Fighter X Mega Man.Street Fighter X Mega Man -- How it happened *The newscaster from Mega Man 9 resembles Chun-Li. **The newscaster's resemblance to Chun-Li may be due to the fact that Chun-Li was a newscaster in the Street Fighter live-action film. **The newscaster Li may also be a reference to Chun-Li. External links *Chun-Li in the Street Fighter Wiki References Category:Street Fighter X Mega Man bosses Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Archie Comics crossover characters and worlds